A technique is known in which a dependency relationship between classes is defined by an interface which is an abstractive method in a source code of a program and a processing is performed based on the program by making, upon execution of the program, correspondence between the interface and a specific installed program. This technique is called DI (Dependency Injection) container. In the DI container, the correspondence between the interface and the installed program is achieved by, for example, a scheme of creating a separate definition file or a scheme of additionally adding an annotation, which is data used for making correspondence between the interface and the program to be installed, to the source code.
A related technique is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-251769.